


Finger Foods

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nani attempts bonding with Stitch.





	Finger Foods

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Lilo and Stitch nor am I profiting off this.

Nani places the mixing bowl between them like a shield. Stitch blinks, a loud, wet sound. It's better than his gurgles, shrieks or cooing sounds. Still, the sound is enough to make her square her shoulders even tighter. 

“Has Lilo fed you eggs? She likes them with peanut butter toast; keep your fingers out of the bowl.”

Despite the nerves, her voice comes out strict. He stares, fascinated as the shell splits and leaks yolks until it breaks open. 

“I bet she could teach you to use a fork, but these are perfect finger foods. No fingers in the bowl.”


End file.
